


Roman-Photo: The Epilogue

by orphan_account



Category: Roman-Photo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you really think I would cheat on my tres hunky David?” ok amina simp
Relationships: Sandrine Aubry/Amina Mbaye, Sandrine Aubry/David Duchesne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Positive Test

She’d done it.  
She’d actually done it.

The pregnancy test sat, lifeless in her hand. Sandrine clutched her torso and screeched in delight. “David will have to stay! He’ll just have to!” She ran over to the kitchen counter and called a taxi. “To the airport! Stat!” She yelled at the driver, who was Stéphane. The tires squealed and they were off, weaving past cars and other traffic, zooming way past the speed limit. “So, are you going to say your last goodbyes to David before he goes off to Washington DC?” He asked her. “Of course not, stupid. I’m going to make him stay!” Sandrine said. Suddenly, the airport was in full view. A plane sat on the runway, with many people trickling into its wide metal belly. “GO GO GO!!” Sandrine yelled. Stéphane wove around the fence and made it onto the runway. Sandrine jumped through the window out of the moving car and screeched, “DAVID!! WAIT!!” David stopped and turned around. “Sandrine?” He wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve got to go. The plane’s about to take off.” “I’m pregnant,” Sandrine panted, still tired from sprinting across the runway. “And it’s yours.” David’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?” Sandrine looked at him. “Do you really think I would cheat on my tres hunky David?” A creepy look crept onto David’s face, but that was normal. He usually looked this creepy. “Of course not, darling. But I’d understand if you were ready to move on.” “No, I think I just missed my birth control pills once. Look, here’s my test.” She handed him the pee-soaked pregnancy test. He stared at it in awe. “Wow, Sandrine… we’re going to be parents!” He squealed. He kissed her passionately. Stéphane snapped a photo. “Stéphane!! Stop taking photos of your friends kissing. You did it already to Amina and Rachid,” Sandrine said. David smiled at her. “Time to start getting ready for the baby!” He cried happily.


	2. It's a Girl!

Nine months later:

“It’s a girl!” the doctor proclaimed. She handed Sandrine the baby, and David looked at them both lovingly. “Oh, David,” Sandrine whispered exhaustedly. “We’re real parents now.” David smiled. “We really are.” The baby screeched, but everyone was too filled with love to notice. “We’ll call her Amelie-Claire Aubry-Duchesne.” Sandrine smiled down at her new baby, who was screeching her head off. “No. Just Duchesne. Aubry is a crappy last name,” David said. Sandrine looked at him in shock. “She came out of my vagina. She should have my last name.” Sandrine said angrily. “Fine, fine.” David said. They smiled at one another, finally a happy family.  
They got home from the hospital the next day. Stéphane came over to visit the baby. “Where’s my little Amelie-Claire?” He asked. Sandrine sighed. No one liked her or David anymore- they only cared about the baby. “She’s over here,” Sandrine sighed, pointing to the nursery that was actually a walk-in closet. “Stéphane!!” David cried, embracing his friend. “Come, I’ll show you how I built her crib!” They went over to the nursery and started cooing over Amelie-Claire.  
Suddenly, Sandrine’s phone rang. She picked up. “Hello?” The other line was dead silent. “Um. Hello?” An eerie squealing sound came through the phone. “I think your connection is bad.” “It’s just fine…… Sandrine……” A voice whispered. “Oh. Why don’t you call me back? I’m having trouble hearing you.” Sandrine asked, confused. “I’m coming. Tell Amelie-Claire I’m coming. Tell that sweet, tres hunky David I’m coming.” Sandrine sighed. “Ok, I will. You should probably get your WiFi connection checked, though. It seems a little spotty.”   
She hung up and went over to David and Stéphane. They were playing monkey in the middle with Amelie-Claire as the ball. “DAVID!! PUT HER DOWN!!” Sandrine screeched. “I have something important to tell you. Someone said they’re coming over soon to visit Amelie-Claire.” David grinned. “Oh, is it Rachid? I miss that guy.” Stéphane squealed delightedly, “Finally, we’ll have someone who can play monkey in the middle with us!!” Sandrine sighed, annoyed. “No, morons. And stop throwing around our newborn child.” “AWWWWWWWWW!” David and Stéphane cried in unison. “I wanted to play le foot with her as the ball, though!” Stéphane whined. “Maybe later,” Sandrine said. “And I don’t know if it’s Rachid or not. An unknown number called me and said they’d be coming over to see her.” Sandrine exhaled wistfully. “Maybe it’s my very own cyberhomme here to take me away from this hellscape.”  
All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. “That must be them!” David cried. He ran over and opened the door, and everyone’s mouths opened in shock. It was- but it couldn’t possibly be-  
Pascal.


	3. Pascal’s Entrance (and Swift Exit)

“Pascal??” Sandrine gasped. “What are you doing here?” Pascal chuckled and walked inside. He slipped off his gloves and chucked them onto the couch. “I just thought I’d pay you a little visit.” David, Stéphane, and Sandrine all stared at him in disbelief. The doorbell rang again, and all four of them turned towards it. “I’ll get it,” Stéphane said. He trotted over to the door and flung it open. “AMINA!” They hugged happily.  
Amina. Sandrine would never tell a soul, but she was madly in love with the lovely femme. Ever since they’d first met, Sandrine had pined after her. She was magique.  
Amina smiled and embraced Sandrine. Amina’s soft hands around Sandrine’s torso felt like nothing she’d ever felt before. Her arms lingered a little longer than they should have, but then Amina pulled away and locked eyes with Pacal. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed up to him. “What do you think you’re doing here?” She asked angrily. He replied, “Well, I was just here to say hello to the new little Amelie-Claire, ma cherie.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. “I was hoping you’d be here,” He whispered and grinned in her ear. Amina yanked herself away, stumbling and almost falling before Sandrine caught her. Pacal laughed once again, his strange cackles filling the small apartment. Amelie-Claire woke up from her nap and began to cry, so David excused himself to go feed her. “Pascal,” Sandrine said calmly. “I need you to leave my house right now.” “What, you want me gone already? I just got here! The party’s just starting!” He cried. “Ok asshole, you’re not wanted here. Bye-bye.” Sandrine grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door. She flung him out and slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it securely.


	4. Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck astrid. all my homies hate astrid

A few days later:

“UGHHHHHHHHHH!!” screeched Sandrine. David wasn't picking up the phone, and she needed him! She was about to leave for her very first performance at a concert, and she was very nervous. He went on a quick trip to the next town over with Rachid. “Leave your message at the tone. Beep!” “David, I can’t sleep. My concert is tomorrow! I’m so worried! What would you do if you were me? What should I bring with me to the concert? Oh, and David- I have a little gift for you. Will you bring me something?” She hung up and sighed, sinking to the floor sadly. She didn’t know what was wrong with her- music had always been her passion, the one thing she was good at and truly loved. It was still her passion- right?  
She grabbed her bag and locked Amelie-Claire securely into her baby basket. She smiled at Sandrine and gurgled. They left the apartment and went over to Valerie’s cafe. She wasn’t going to the concert, and had agreed to take care of Amelie-Claire. Sandrine said her goodbyes, then hopped on a bus to her concert.  
Sandrine made her way backstage and set up her microphone. “Sandrine?” A familiar voice asked. She turned around, and there was Astrid and Amina! They smiled at one another, and then at Sandrine. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked, giving each a little la bise. “Well, we wanted to tell you after the concert, but we were just too excited!” Astrid said, blushing. She grabbed Amina’s hand, and kissed it gently. “We’re dating now!” Amina exclaimed happily. Sandrine’s heart stopped, then shattered into a million pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her throat tightened. “Well? What do you think?” Astrid asked, still smiling. “Is there something wrong, Sandrine?” Amina asked, grabbing Sandrine’s hands delicately. She looked into Amina’s eyes. No. Nothing could ever be wrong as long as I’m touching you, Sandrine thought. She shook her head violently, the tears disappearing. “No yeah, I’m fine! I’m just, shocked, I guess. And very nervous for the performance, obviously.” She smiled weakly at them, then waved them off. “I’ll be fine! Just go find some good seats, the concert should be starting soon. Have fun!” They smiled at her and walked off, congratulating and reassuring her. But she heard nothing. Why? She asked herself. Astrid is ditzy and scatterbrained and soft. I’m none of those things… which means… Sandrine couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. It wasn’t worth worrying over Amina. She’s happy, so Sandrine should be happy too… right?  
The curtains came up, and she sang. She wasn’t paying attention, though. She was trapped inside her own head, thinking of Amina. She wasn’t focused on the music, which made her perform not as well as she would usually liked, but she didn’t care in this moment. All she knew was that Amina was never going to be with her.


End file.
